Trepidation and Detestation
by Shinobi Kisses
Summary: [NaruSaku] He'd gone without her and even though he'd succeeded and fulfilled his promise she says he broke it. We were supposed to go together, she'd told him and refused to forgive him. [Limey content, maybe lemony]


**Disclaimer:** I only own my imagination and the tools to show them to others via internet…

**Note:** This fiction contains very _not so graphic _sexual content. I'm not very good at writing "sex scenes," but I used my artistic mind to describe things in a more… _poetic_ way. It's not adultfanction(dot)net, though, so nothing too graphic should be here in the first place... I hope it doesn't suck. I wrote this very late at night and now I'm tired, so it didn't come out as good as I'd planned, but I'm pleased either way. My other fiction is still going strong and I'm still working on the next chapter, but I had this idea in my head and I just had to post it…

BTW, if you want to flame me go ahead. I just read this nasty review to my other story and it annoyed me a little. I wish I could've read one of her stories to see how it's done, but she didn't have any... I think she may have been a big time author in disguise, I mean, how else can she get away with saying something so mean about my story when she doesn't even have any posted? Oh well, I know some people like to read the things I write and as long as they like it, I'm happy.

* * *

**Trepidation and Detestation**

**By: Shinobi Kisses**

* * *

It was a cool evening, the time when most of the village's citizens retired to their well earned homes and houses. There were the few late night workers keeping their shops open for that late night traveler, but only few, while most wanted to return to their beds for much needed rest after a long day's work… 

_…And Sakura was no different._

She paced home with long, quick strides, breathing heavily. A set glare marred her pretty features while her hands remained tightly fisted and her shoulders bunched up tensely. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and she quickly brushed away a stray drop, stomping the ground extra hard as she did so. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been so upset. Even her parents' divorce had left her with more control over her emotions.

It was a success for all of them. Sasuke was finally home and willing—_enough_—to try and live as normally as he could. He'd managed to kill his brother, the Akatsuki was officially disbanded—_though uncaught_—and even Orochimaru was no longer an immediate threat. It seemed Konoha was moving up in the world and many rich and powerful—_but mostly rich_—villages were interested in hiring what were quickly becoming known as The World's Finest Ninja.

How could anyone be any more pleased? Sakura couldn't say. She was proud of the village, but _anything_ but happy…

She had made it to her apartment, slamming the door so hard she heard it crack. She left it alone, not having the energy or the patience to do anything about it. There were plenty of people living in the building and she was sure they weren't happy about the loud bang that could've waken them up, but she knew she wouldn't be bothered tonight. She'd managed to scare off all of her living mates due to her inhuman strength and link to the Hokage herself. No one dared to anger her further, but they also didn't bother in cheering her up either.

Sakura was hurt and once she'd barricaded herself in her room she allowed herself to show it. She sunk in a heap by her door, not even reaching her bed, and shut her eyes tightly, forcing the thick tears from their confines. She buried her face in her palms and sobbed vociferously, releasing her pent up sorrow.

Even Naruto had come back in decent shape with all his limbs attached—mentioned only due to a bet Tsunade had urged her to partake in—and when he'd seen her he gave her that heart stopping smile of his, silently informing her, _"I'm alive and I'm home… I missed you, Sakura-chan_…"

She sobbed again, sinking further to the floor, clutching her chest in a painful notion. If one had seen her without knowing the full story they would have immediately called an ambulance requesting help for heart conditions. Lord knows, that wasn't so far from the truth. Her dilemma, if explained, would've confused many and made them wonder why she would act so overemotionally over something so simple, but if they really knew her they would know why it had hurt her so to see her boys reenter Konoha alive and well…

_She'd been left behind…_

Another sob tore through her throat and she lay on the floor, pressing her face against the slightly coarse carpeting of her bedroom. She clenched her chest again feeling as though her very heart was being savagely ripped from her chest cavity. She mumbled incoherent things, lining her words with hate and sorrow, among other things. The energy was quickly leaving her body and yet she felt, with every sob, as though she was ten times stronger. She wanted to punch something, but couldn't find the will power to do so. She was alone once again, as she was for four months, waiting for her boys to return to her. She'd hoped she would've reacted with a more happy approach, but she'd been hurt…

_And she would never forgive them…_

"Sakura…" came a quiet voice. Her heart nearly went into cardiac arrest at the sudden call and she straightened as quickly as she could, wiping her tears while trying to ignore her sudden dizzy spell. It took her a few seconds, but she was finally able to recognize the voice. However, finding out that her estranged former sensei was just behind her bedroom door had only confused her more…

She sniffled, keeping silent as she stared at the wall. She could see the shadows of his feet blocking the light that smeared the area just under the door.

"Sakura… Are you alright?" he asked uncharacteristically soft. He sounded genuinely worried for her well being, but she was too wrapped up in her betrayal to notice.

"Shouldn't you be with… _them?" _she sniffled, "I'm sure they need you more than I do." Her words were bitter and she spat them at the door with more hatred than she should have.

"…I would, but they wanted to be alone…" She could hear slight amusement in his voice and she retorted bitterly.

"If that's an attempt at making a joke it's not funny!" She heard him chuckle lightly.

"I am sorry, Sakura… Listen, why don't you come out and we'll have some tea, huh?" He sounded a little smug, as if he knew she would cave in a say 'sure.'

She opened the door for a split second before slamming it in his face.

"Ouch. I think you've injured my nose…" Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Not that anyone would notice…" It was silent for a while after that, and then Kakashi sighed.

"Why are you so angry, Sakura…?" She rolled the many reasons around in her mind, debating whether or not to list them all or say the one that made her feel the most shitty. She looked up at the doorknob and sniffled again. She stood on wobbly legs and quietly opened the door. Kakashi was standing patiently on the other side, though she never looked up at his face. She held a small hand close to her chest, while the other remained on the doorknob, ready to shut it at a moment's notice.

"They left without me…" She wasn't sure what kind of reaction that provoked out of her silver haired audience, but she was sure it provoked something from the way his pose became less lazy.

"Sakura—" She was quick to stop him. His tone was too condescending to allow him to continue.

"He promised!" she yelled and Kakashi tensed further and much more visibly. "He promised me that we would bring him home together! He said that he and I would find Sasuke and bring him back, but he left! He left without even telling me he was going and I waited for four goddamned months for him to come back! He didn't even give me a chance to tell him that I—" A tiny gasp escaped her throat as she cut off her own voice off. She was already wishing she'd taken the words back…

Kakashi remained eerily silent as if mulling the words over in his head.

"What I-I mean is that… I…" Her voice left on its own accord this time and she swore. Now she hated absolutely _everything_, including herself.

"How about that tea…?" he finally replied, quietly and calculated. Sakura's heart churned in her chest again and she bowed her head, shutting her eyes in bitter contempt. For a moment she dismissed any formalities between her and Kakashi and recognized him only as her dear friend whom had come to see if she was alright. She stepped forward and buried her face against the slightly coarse fabric of his vest, fisting the material in her hands.

Kakashi did not hug her, but he allowed himself to rest a comforting hand on her soft hair, patting it affectionately. He stood there until her sobs died down a bit, and then led her to her bed, instead of the kitchen. It was late and he knew what she needed most was sleep. He watched her toss her shoes aside and pull the covers up to her nose. She closed her eyes, doing her best to coax her body to sleep, though it wasn't that hard.

Kakashi removed her forgotten headband, ruffling her hair gently, and placed it on her nightstand. He needn't had bothered waiting around for her to fall asleep, since she nearly passed out when her head hit the pillow, but he stayed a while anyways. Sakura was important to him, he surmised, and she often made him do things he normally didn't. Like be on time to a small training session. Had Naruto and Sasuke been there, he would've arrived an hour passed their liking, but when she was alone, waiting to learn from him he was more often than not right on schedule.

He quirked an eyebrow as she shifted under her fluffy comforter mumbled about how stupid Naruto was and gave a tiny smile. He certainly didn't plan on staying the whole night, but he felt a certain obligation. It still seemed as though she was his responsibility and even though she was already an adult by the laws of the village, he couldn't seem to break the habit of looking in her direction just to make sure things were _peachy_. He didn't worry, however. It wasn't a habit he was planning on breaking…

* * *

The morning came too quickly, it seemed, but the sun had managed to fall behind. Thick clouds rolled overhead and a little drizzle had covered the town with a cool and dark atmosphere. Sakura lay bundled up in her overstuffed comforter, still dancing along the edge of consciousness, but that didn't seem to stop her eyelids from rebelliously opening on their own accord. She gazed straight ahead at her desk chair now positioned at her bedside. It was devoid of a body, but she could slightly remember who had once occupied that spot. 

She buried her face in her pillow, breathing deeply. Her emotions still felt recoiled and tight in her chest and belly and it took a couple of airless breaths to prepare her to get up. It was cold and as she sat up and the blankets fell from her shoulders she shivered. But she couldn't just stay in bed all day, she decided, since she still had work to go to and forced herself to her bathroom for a much needed shower.

She spent a great deal of time in her shower, standing perfectly still as the hot water rushed down her body. She hugged herself, biting her lip in anticipation for what she would find when she went to work. Both Naruto and Sasuke were there getting their wounds treated and heaven knows they would be there for a while. Sakura gave into her weighted worries and sat on the cold tile of the shower floor. She could feel the soft breeze chill her skin from the slightly opened door and hugged her knees close.

She wanted to see them so badly, but just remembering that Naruto had left without her and the raw abandonment she felt made her worry if she could ever look them in the eyes. She'd stormed out of Naruto's hospital room without saying much to him and hadn't seen him since.

Her green eyes closed and she looked up toward the rushing water, washing her face and the salty tears that seemed to just seep from her eyelids. She would have to face them sooner or later and while she preferred later, her heart ached just as painfully being so far away. She wanted to know how Sasuke was doing, but her main priority turned out to be her other companion.

"You're such an idiot…" she whispered, gazing downward again. Her wide forehead touched her knees and she relaxed as best she could. "Why do I even bother feeling this way about you…?"

* * *

The hospital was slow and nearly empty that day. Very few patients occupied very few doctors and everyone else just hung around, doing something they usually didn't have time for. Tsunade had taken Naruto and Sasuke into her care, though she spent more time with the emotional case than the near-torn-in-two. More often than not, Naruto had laid in his bed alone, staring at the ceiling or out the window. His body was in pain, but as he placed a hand over his chest it was clear what hurt the most. 

"Alright," Tsunade said as she entered his room suddenly with a smile, "Time for your hourly check up." She looked as though she was going to continue speaking, but Naruto's hushed voice beat her to it.

"Why did Sakura-chan leave like that…?" Tsunade was silent, but she took his words into consideration. Her enthusiasm dimmed and she took a seat on the chair at the boy's bedside. She frowned as he turned to her, his expression tired and grim. "Why did she look at me that way…?" She knew, of course, he was referring to the betrayal in her eyes that was so easily mistaken for grief and hatred.

"I don't know." Tsunade couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or just trying to ignore her own guess. She knew Sakura better than most—save for Naruto—and she had a pretty good guess as to why Sakura reacted so… angrily. Still, she wasn't always sure with that girl. One minute she was punching a tree in the middle of the forest, cursing at how Naruto had abandoned her and the next she's crying about how her feelings for him had changed.

_And she whispered with a shocked gasp that she might've fallen in_ love…

Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts as Naruto continued, "I made sure not to put her in harm's way. I went by myself for _her_ and I brought Sasuke back because I made a promise to _her_." His eyes narrowed and he sat up slightly. "Everything I _do_ is for _her_. It hurts," he croaked, grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt directly over his heart, "It hurts when she looks at me that way. I want her eyes to be shining at me with her beautiful smile and tell me how grateful she is for what I've done for her. I-I want her to _need_ me, to… to _want_ me… as much as I… d-do…"

Naruto's voice hovered in the air as a quiet knock resounded on the door. Tsunade sighed and stood, glancing at Naruto for a moment before moving to open the door. She blocked his view of whoever stood there, but that's what she wanted. After a few minutes of quiet talking, she pulled away and gazed right at Naruto, though _he_ was preoccupied with the other woman in the doorway. Tsunade turned to her.

"Sakura, I have to go take care of another patient. I'm leaving you in charge of Naruto for now." She sounded hesitant, but gave orders without room for argument. Sakura didn't argue and gently took the clipboard presented to her, moving further into the room as her mentor left, closing the door behind her.

The room became mercilessly silent almost to the point of_ deafening_. Naruto had managed to sit up completely, though his eyes were downcast now. He didn't dare look into her face. He was too afraid of the expression she might've had. He listened as she walked to his bedside, stopping just inches before the mattress touched her thighs. Naruto suspected he'd have to comply with her checking over his body, despite the silence and hesitation between them. Still, even in light of the situation, it wasn't awkward between them—or at least, he hoped not.

He breathed, ready to remove his shirt as Tsunade always asked him to do, but the sound of the clipboard clattering on the bedside table beside him made him stop. He turned to Sakura again just as she sunk into the chair the elder woman had once occupied. Her head was bowed and her bangs covered her face, free for once from any type of headband she usually wore. She smelt fresh and clean and her hair was slightly damp, but her clothes looked worn and wrinkly. They weren't her normal attire, but looked comfortable, nonetheless.

His eyes roamed over her, taking in other observations, but he froze at the sight of a single drop of liquid that splashed on her exposed thigh. He watched her fist up her hands and listened as she tried to breathe calmly while more drops fell. A few collected and dripped down the side of her thigh, but she didn't react to it.

"So…" she said lightly, "H-How was your trip?" Naruto frowned as he looked at her. Her voice alone was breaking his heart.

"I… It was good…" he answered simply, his eyes never leaving her form. He watched as her shoulders and fists trembled and fought with everything he had to keep to himself, to _not_ comfort her.

"That's good," she said smiling, but the annoying twitch at the corner of her lips made it easy to spot it was forced. Her happy tone sounded forced as well. Normally she had no trouble looking him in the eye, even when she was thoroughly upset with him. "A-And you brought Sasuke-kun home, too. T-That's… good…" She bit her lip, but kept her smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed, looking down at his bandaged hands. He could still feel the stinging sensation left behind when he had blocked Sasuke's oncoming sword. His palms were healing slower than the hole in his chest… "And now, I've fulfilled my promise to you…"

His simple phrase was meant to bring joy to his heart, so he was not expecting to feel suddenly lonely and abandoned. His one tie to Sakura, besides being on her team, was now destroyed and now he'd lost his importance to her. A part of him wanted to march into that other room and bribe Sasuke to leave again, just so he could make her another promise and once again be of some use to her…

"No… Y-You didn't…" He looked up at her in question and for the first time since the day before, she caught his gaze. He tried to keep focus, but having not seen her for so long and longing to be by her side again, his mind began to wander.

"What do you mean…?" he asked loosely, "I brought Sasuke back for you… Like I promised—"

"_You_ said," she interrupted, her eyes narrowing, "That we would bring him home _together_…"

Suddenly it all made sense…

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered, gazing at her sympathetically.

"You left me here… and for months I… I worried that you weren't coming back. You didn't even have the decency to let me _know_ that you were leaving! I was stuck here debating whether or not to _kill_ you when you got home, but I just couldn't…" She breathed a tiny sob, and then stood to her feet, regarding him warily. "I'm going home… It looks like you'll live…"

"Sakura-chan, wait a second—"

"Don't talk to me!" she retorted, grabbing the doorknob at the other end of the room.

"But, I brought Sasuke back for you—"

"I don't care about that!" she said, turning sharply to catch his worried gaze. He looked downright shocked to hear that. "I don't care… about that…" she whispered softly and left the room with a slam of the door. Naruto was left in silence once again. He shut his eyes and balled his hands into fists. With a frustrated cry he slammed his fist on the clipboard positioned on the table and it crushed beneath the weight, half of it clattering on the floor. He bowed his head and grit his teeth as he murmured her name, struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

* * *

One week, three days to a tee and still no form of communication between them. Tsunade watched as on one end of the hospital, Naruto lay in bed staring blankly at nothing, refusing to take part in anything—except of course, eating, but even then it was in smaller portions than usual for him—and on the other side, Sakura worked, but it was painfully obvious her heart wasn't in it. She was beginning to worry about them and was often frustrated because of it. 

_If only the idiots would just say how they felt about each other, then everyone would be happy…_

"You're going to be fine, Naruto. You're going to need rest, but at least you'll be able to move around." Naruto only threw his jacket over his shoulder and left without so much as a glance her way. He looked unusually tired, but she didn't react to his indifference. If she did she would be wasting energy she could be using for her next surgery. She let him leave and went on with her business, but that last look of determination at the clock, made her worry just a little.

_Sakura's shift was ending within the next couple minutes…_

* * *

Sakura reached her apartment much slower than usual, which was so slow it took her twice as long to get there. She took her time in getting her keys and finally made it inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She'd only dropped her keys on her kitchen table when she heard a knock on her door. There was something about the force of the knock that startled her, but she passed it off as her being on wit's end and went to her door to see who it was. 

As soon as she answered the door, she regretted doing so. Naruto looked down at her with a hardened gaze and she quickly grabbed the door to slam it shut, but he held it open before she could do so.

"Sakura, we need to talk," he said firmly and she glared.

"Get out, _now_," she ground out with just as much force. He stepped in and she stepped back. He repeated the motion until she backed up far enough for him to shut the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you," he informed her again, but she kept her distance, still glaring daggers at his face.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I was released."

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital," she asked again and he sighed.

"Sakura, I need to understand what you meant," he explained, stepping closer, but she moved behind her small kitchen table for added protection. In any case, he was a little nervous approaching her, since when cornered she proved to grow in strength, but he had to talk to her. One week and so and so days was torture without seeing her face. He'd nearly killed himself during those four months without her…

"What are you talking about? Get out of my house!"

"You don't care that I brought Sasuke back for you, that's what!" Sakura hushed as he yelled at her, not sure how to react to his angry expression. "I busted my ass," he growled, placing his palms face down on the table separating them, "Trying to bring him back for you and now you tell me you don't care? What am I supposed to do, Sakura? What… What do you want from me…?" His face fell and he placed a hand over his chest. "You're killing me, Sakura…"

"Naruto, please, don't…" she whimpered, backing into her counter. Naruto pulled away from the table and walked toward her, feeling confident that she wouldn't run away this time.

"Just tell me what you meant… You… You made me feel as though whatever I do for you it doesn't matter."

"N-No, it's not that, Naruto, it's just…" She bowed her head and again her bangs fell without the aid of a headband. Naruto stood before her, so close he had only to lean forward and their bodies would touch.

"It's just what? What do I have to do… to get you to see me…?"

"Nothing," she whispered quietly, "I already see you…" She glanced up at him and they held each other's gaze. "I just wish you didn't leave me here all alone… I… I missed you…" Her hands ventured outwards from her bosom until they landed against his chest softly. She felt him suck in a sharp breath and she trembled nervously.

"Missed… _me_?" he asked as though implying that _she_ had implied something. Sakura looked down at her hands and fisted them, grabbing handfuls of his soft black shirt.

"W-What I meant… when I-I said I didn't care… Sasuke is back and… that makes me happy, but…" She could feel Naruto's warm breath brushing against her forehead as she spoke, "But I was afraid that… _you_ wouldn't come home. You're more important to me than anything,_ anyone_. Perhaps, the most important person in my life…"

It took a moment for Naruto to answer, "Then why were you avoiding me…?" Sakura could feel him get closer to her and could faintly feel the skin of his chin against her wide forehead. She didn't dare look up, afraid he'd lock her in a daze she wouldn't be able to break from.

"I felt betrayed," she answered truthfully, "You just left me here and…" Her voice trailed off as she unwittingly looked upwards and as she predicted, she became lost in his sensual gaze. His eyes were piercing through her very soul and without her knowing, his arm had raised and he rested his hand on the counter beside her, effectively trapping her there. She glanced at his arm for a moment and when she turned back their noses brushed against each other. She sucked in a sharp breath leaning further against the counter, but it didn't do much for separation.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed, "It wasn't so easy for me either…" Sakura gave a shuddered breath, her hands fisting his shirt tightly. "I need you, Sakura," he grunted, his free hand brushing against her hip. She shivered and closed her eyes, feeling her knees ready to cave in. He leaned to the side of her face and pressed their cheeks together, growling low in her ear, "I _want _you…"

Sakura bit her lip, a small moan escaping her throat. She hadn't meant to let it out, but his voice and his body practically surrounding her made it difficult _not_ to say anything. No boy had ever affected her this way before. Sure, she'd fantasized about being this close to someone before, but never was she able to actually _get_ this close. And since Naruto left, all she could think about was getting closer to him…

"S-So…" she mumbled, barely able to think straight. Her small hands flattened across his wrinkled shirt and she shivered at the hard muscles she felt beneath it. She was growing bolder by the second and soon her desires were no longer able to be contained. "What," she whispered back in his ear, "Do you plan on doing about it…?"

He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless for only a second before he captured her lips in a firm kiss. She breathed in through her nose and clamped her eyes shut as her head snapped back from the force. Suddenly she was trapped against the counter as he pressed his body flush against her and their kiss quickly became rough and clumsy. Her knees were no longer able to support themselves and she began to slide to the floor, however, Naruto was quick to grab her hips and pull her upwards, pressing his leg between her thighs for added support.

Sakura groaned into his mouth and he pushed his tongue past her lips, feeling her wet muscle greet his shyly. He moved closer still, his thigh rubbing the fabric of her pants and she gasped in his mouth, her hands shooting to the counter in an effort to stay still. Her entire body gave a shudder and she arched her back rubbing back against his thigh. Her own thigh moved forward and brushed rather roughly against his groin.

"Sakura," he gasped sharply, pulling away, and gripped her hips tightly. Their breathing came in ragged pants as they looked at each other, eyes swimming with passion. Naruto clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as his head fell against her shoulder. His body shivered and he grunted, pressing as close to her as he could. Sakura gripped the counter's edge, frowning at his actions. She couldn't understand why he'd stopped and she didn't like it.

"Naruto, why'd you stop?" she breathed, gulping at the feel of his arousal pressing against her thigh. It was obvious he wanted it as much as she did, so what had compelled him to stop?

"Sakura… We shouldn't, but I want to… I want to so_ badly_…" he said through gritted teeth, clenching her hips with more force. "But if we continue, I may not stop and… I don't want you to regret it…" He breathed, releasing a breath he'd been holding for quite some time. Sakura understood where he was coming from and closed her eyes to calm herself as best she could, though found it difficult with the way their bodies were positioned. Still, she'd spent the last few months coming to terms with her own feelings and nothing was going to stop this moment. It was a crime if they both desired it so much…

"Naruto," she said gruffly, feeling the passion return at full force, "Don't s-stop…" After a moment, he pulled up to look at her as if he didn't hear her right.

"What…?"

"Don't stop…" she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned forward and nipped at his chin and jaw. She blushed, not quite sure what she was doing, but it seemed to please Naruto as he breathed brokenly. Her lips trailed to his ear and she gave the lobe an experimental lick. He grunted biting his lip and clenched his eyes shut as she rolled the small sack of flesh delicately between her teeth. She pulled away, letting it slide through her lips, and suddenly she was yanked upward and placed upon the counter as Naruto's lips found hers again.

He cemented his lips to hers as he pulled her thighs on either side of his waist, his fingers gripping her soft exposed skin hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her tightly, pulling her off the counter and stumbled to the kitchen table. It creaked under their weight as Naruto laid his chest against hers, their lips still moving furiously against one another. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his shirt up from behind. Their lips separated for only a second as she pulled the fabric over and off his head, tossing it away without care. Her hands roamed the exposed flesh of his back and her nails left small red marks, making him growl into her mouth, coaxing her to deepen the kiss.

Naruto's palm wandered up her front, pausing to cup her soft breast and she moaned deliciously into his mouth. He continued upward until he found the zipper to her vest and pulled away from her lips to gaze at her face as he slowly pulled it down. He grinned at her, still at a loss of breath, as the sound of the zipper filled their ears. It reached the bottom and he near yanked it off as he shoved her vest aside, letting her sit up to pull it off completely.

He captured her lips again and lifted her from the table, blindly maneuvering passed the kitchen and down the short hallway to her bedroom. He knew the way by heart, having been there once before, though she did her best to usually keep him out of it. He continued walking until his knees bumped against her mattress and he collapsed on top of her. His lips left hers and she gasped for breath, her nails near piercing his skin. His lips trailed down to her neck and latched onto a soft patch of skin just under her jaw line, licking and suckling it gently. Her back arched and she wrapped her limbs tightly around him, moaning his name loudly. He finished a dark mark and licked it leisurely making her body spasm.

"Sakura…" he groaned, looking into her eyes. He kissed her briefly and flattened his stomach against hers, moving his hands up to cup her flushed face. "You told me not to stop, but I… Just want to make sure… that you're sure…" Sakura breathed slower now, finally able to take in oxygen and she nodded looking on the verge of tears.

"All the way," she sighed against his mouth, "Go all the way, Naruto…"

_It was all he needed to hear…_

His smooth palms caressed her skin as he took her far away, backing her up onto a ledge and holding her over the rim. She was helpless under him, inexperienced and scared, clinging to his masculine form desperately. His name escaped her lips over and over and he reassured his presence as he smiled against her skin and kissed her lips, neck, shoulders…

She knew him and knew he would never hurt her. She knew this boy—_man_ moving with her in a haze passion and his familiarity assured her she would be alright. She closed her eyes, feeling the weight of his hard chest against her soft bosom and ran her hands over the strained muscles of his arms and back. This was Naruto, the boy she'd grown up with and pushed to the side as she displayed her affections for another. She felt so foolish now, suddenly thrown in a high by none other than the boy she'd rejected so many times before.

She danced along the edge of her high, barely able to contain herself, until he grabbed her and shoved her hard right over the edge. Her vision blurred scarily before her and the wind was completely knocked out of her. Her hands fumbled to get a grip on anything, trying to find something to cling to and soon she felt warm powerful arms surround her shuddering body, protecting her.

Over and over again huge jolts wracked her body ripping screams from her throat. Her mind had abandoned her and she could do nothing but hold on and wait for the intense pleasure to cease and spare her the anguish. It was like torture, but she loved it and willed it on until it shocked her one last brutal time, sending her into a white oblivion…

Finally her body calmed, but her grip on Naruto only tightened. Never in her life had she felt something so powerful…

"J-Jeez, Sakura…" she heard him chuckle, "You were pretty damn good…" She opened her eyes and saw his face, dampened with sweat while his eyes focused on her with dark desire. Exhausted she let her head lull to one side and smiled a bit.

"You… You r-really think so…?" She didn't really do anything but try to keep up with him. Even then, her mind was still a bit scattered.

Naruto chuckled, "Best orgasm I've _ever_ had…" He grinned as she blushed, realization dawning on her.

"I… I think I had s-several…" Naruto laughed and rested against her, careful not to crush her. Sakura couldn't quite understand what was so funny, but she smiled anyways. He pulled off of her soon after and she began to feel the aching sensation of emptiness. She moved her legs but winced and remained still.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hint of concern laced in his words. Sakura nodded.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just feeling… a little empty…" He chuckled again, but this time it was deep and sounded a bit uncertain. Suddenly, she felt something in the pit of her stomach and it began to spread. She looked up at him and into his eyes. He seemed to be thinking the same thing…

Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a slow leisurely movement, keeping his eyes locked on hers, and a brand new fire had ignited within them. They still had clothes on, he mused, and as they rolled over, he quickly took care of that. He was a little surprised that Sakura was ready and willing for another go, it being her first time and all, but he wasn't about to complain.

He'd make love to her for days on end if she asked him to…

* * *

Sakura breathed quietly and smoothly as she slept while Naruto watched, completely unable to relax. It was some time early in the morning and the sun wasn't even out yet, but he just couldn't get his eyes to stay closed for nothing. He'd resorted to watching his lover rest in the wake of her dreams, hair tussled and messy, shoulders completely bare. 

He reached out and brushed his knuckles over her soft cheek and shoulder, just to feel her skin, while only an hour ago he'd done just that, but to a much more _thorough_ extent. He'd lost count how many times they'd made love, but it had lasted for so long. It was nearly dawn and they'd only recently finished. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the many moments of sheer joy he'd shared with her, and during just one night. Running a hand through his unruly hair he smiled. And now, if she would have him, he would spend the rest of his life with her…

His thoughts were interrupted for a moment as Sakura stirred, turning her body until her back flushed against his front, her hips cradled in his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

"It's not time to get up is it…?" she asked sleepily, yawning cutely as she did so.

Naruto shook his head, "Not if you don't want it to be…" Sakura yawned again, and then turned to look at him through heavy eyelids. She raised one arm and placed her hand on his face as she smiled lazily.

"I don't regret it…" she whispered, looking serious. Naruto only returned her gaze until she kissed him lightly. "I want you to stay…" she whispered again and turned in his arms to cradle her head under his chin. "I… want you too…"

Naruto breathed and held her firmly to him, his gaze on the stars, blinking just outside the window.

"I'd stay forever if you'd let me…" He felt her nod against him and finally he closed he eyes.

"Forever…?"

"Longer than that…" Sakura closed her eyes as well, his warmth lulling her to sleep. "I love you, Sakura-chan…" Her body was quickly slipping back into her dreams, but she heard him and she smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. It took her long enough, but all she could do was succumb to her desire to have him in her future.

With a final yawn she dove into her dreams with a final breath lingering in their ears, "I forgive you..."

* * *

**10 Reviews may persuade me to continue. I already have a plot if anyone's interested…**


End file.
